SWR: Too Hott
by tiffsyyy
Summary: Basically the members of the Ghost are now on earth and are playing the game too hott. AU
1. Kanan and Ezra

"Hey, Kanan. Have you heard of the 'too hott' game?" Ezra asked from the couch

"No. How do you play? And why do I feel that this have to do with love?" Kanan replied suspiciously

Ezra got up and joined Kanan, who was in the kitchen. "Because it does" he said seductively. "Two people kiss as long as they can."

"Okay. Sounds easy." Kanan simply said

"Not so fast... Two people kiss as long as they can _without_ touching." Ezra said to his older boyfriend.

"Now that's just not fair" Kanan pouted.

"The winner gets to do whatever he wishes to the loser." Ezra continued " You wanna play or not? "

"Okay. Fine. Let's play" Kanan said. Both of them got as close as possible, with Ezra, the shorter one, leaning against the counter. Both of them had their hands behind their backs. They got in position and started the game. After a while, Kanan started to feel twitcy. He wanted to touch Ezra and God knows it. As much as he wanted to win, he would die if he does not touch his younger boyfriend. He finally gave in and touched Ezra.

"I won." Ezra said in between kisses.

"Yeah but it feels like _I_ won." Kanan replied. Ezra pushed away and smiled.

"Now, time for your _punishment_ _._ " Ezra said with a smirk

"But-" Kanan tried saying but was cut off by Ezra

"Of to bed with you. Your punishment awaits." Ezra said and smirked more.


	2. Ezra and Sabine

Sabine and Ezra was playing video games when Sabine suddenly asked " Do you want to play the game too hott? "

This question surprised Ezra. He didn't know an awesome person like Sabine would want to play a lame game like this. Yes, he did know how to play this game. He had seen two of his friends play this at school while the rest place a bet on who would win. He never thought that he would  
play a game like this. But, since _sh_ e asked... "Sure" he replied after a long consideration.

She smiled sweetly at him. " The loser obliges the winner's wishes " she continued explaining. Ezra gulped. He hadn't seen this coming. What if... He lost? That would be really bad.

"Let's begin." Sabine said. Both of them started kissing. The fight was intense for Ezra because 1) this was his first time, 2) he was afraid that he would lose; who knows what Sabine had in store for him and 3) he had a gigantic crush on her. Slowly, bit by bit, he felt himself relax and his lips parted. Sabine's tongue rammed into his mouth. They fought tongues and a moan escaped both their throats.

Ezra subconsciously felt his hands reach up to her arms. He tried to stop but his hands held Sabine tight.

 _Great, I_ _lost,_ he thought. Sabine broke the kiss

"You lost, Ez" she said.

"Yeah, guess I did." he said, smiling at the nickname. "What's the punishment?" Sabine pushed him down on the couch.

"Oh, I think you know" she said seductively as she pushed the zipper of Ezra's crotch down. Ezra blushed and smirked at the same time. He groped Sabine's breasts. Now, it was Sabine's turn to blush. They switched positions and wriggled out of their clothes.


	3. Kanan and Hera

Kanan wiped his mouth using his napkin and sighed. This was his first date with Hera and boy was it long

"Kanan, wanna come over to my place later?" Hera asked in her usual tone.

"Sure. Why not." Kanan replied with a smile. _Guess_ _I am_ _staying_ _over_ _again_ _,_ he thought

 _~a_ _few_ _hours_ _later_ ~

 _Kanan's_ _POV_

After shopping and stuff, we arrived at Hera's place. While she went into her room to keep the things that we bought (or _I_ bought) away, I digged the fridge for beer. At last, I found two precious vans left and took it out.

Hera and I have been dating for quite some time now and I decided that today would be the day I pop the question.

Hera came back and before I could say anything, she spoke first

"Before we jump into conversation, I wanna play a game." She said

"What game?" I hate games

"Too hott" she said and my eyes widened. Too hott? But that is my least favorite game. I played that before with my ex and I lost. The punishment? I broke up with her. It was a traumatic experience. But I can't say no to her either.

"Okay, we'll play." I said. We adjusted positions on the couch and started kissing. A warm, tingly feeling started to well up in me. This is so pleasurable. Suddenly, her hands reached up and held on to my shoulders. I broke the kiss.

"Ha, I won." I said with a smile.

She frowned and said "Guess you did. What do you want?"

I thought about it. "I want you to marry me." I quickly got down on my knee and proposed. "Hera Syndulla, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears were glistening in her eyes now. "Oh, Kanan, yes!"

I felt like I was I was the luckiest man alive. I stood up and hugged her. "So I guess we're engaged now?"

"I guess we are." She replied and we laughed


	4. Sabine and Ezra: Rematch

"Sabine!" Ezra called Sabine had asked him to come over for homework and he had just arrived.

"Oh, hey, Ez" Sabine said "Come in"

"Okay" Ezra replied. He went into Sabine's flat. Once again, her parents were gone for the day.

"So you need help for your Algebra? " Sabine asked

"Yeah. And maybe before we do that, we can make out again" Ezra murmured the last sentence. Unfortunately, Sabine heard him

"Great idea. Wanna play Too hott again?" Sabine asked

Ezra started to blush "Okay... If you say so..."

Both of them sat properly on the couch and started the game. Ezra promised to himself that he will not lose again this time. And for the sake of winning, he held his hands behind his back. Ezra and Sabine gradually relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

Both of them had been kissing for a few minutes now, and they still have not given up yet. Ezra bit Sabine's bottom lip, asking for an opening. Sabine did so and his tongue rammed in.

They started dueling tongues. Ezra suddenly felt the tingly feeling he had every time Sabine touched him. Sabine just lost. He broke the kiss.

"I won..." Ezra mumbled lius enough for Sabine to hear.

"Yes, yes you did." Sabine replied " What can I do for you, Master?"

Ezra grinned

* * *

 **Okeh** **, that was the rematch. So, whaddya guys think? Don't forget to R &R  
**

 **Slugtiffy** **piece out**


	5. Jaizra (Jai x Ezra)

**So... This was requested by** **MistressPaintUniWolf** **.**

Jai's POV

I heard that Sabine and Ez had started dating recently and I did not accept it well.

I had a secret

I _like_ Ezra

But I know that he would never love me has been my best friend since we were little and we knew each and every of each other's secret. Except for this one. He can never know.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, only to find a teary Ez.

"Ez! What happened?" I asked as I led him in

"Sabine.. And I quarrelled and b-b-brokeee uuuppp" he explained, slurring the words 'broke up'

"Oh... I'm sorry" I comforted. My inner self was doing 600 backflips.

"I don't know what to do now..." Ezra said, still sobbing.

I thought about it. This might be the only chance I can get.

"Hey, Ez. Wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Too hott"

He hesitated but agreed "Okay"

Ezra's POV

 _Too hott._

The game that started _and_ ended Sabine and I.

But I played anyway.

Jai and I slowly kissed. It's scary, knowing that I was actually kissing a boy. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, while stopping myself from touching him.

After a intense moment, I felt hands on my chest. Jai lost.

We broke the kiss and I looked away. Why was I blushing?!

"You won" Jai said with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"An answer" I said sternly

"To what?"

"Do you love me?" I asked, shocked at myself at the same time. Jai looked shocked too.

"Uh... Y-no! Maybe.. I think so... Yes..?" Jai mumbled

"Well, I do too" I confessed

Jai's shocked face got more shocked but he soon smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah"


End file.
